


original sins

by reversemagician (himaAlaya)



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Original Character(s), WoLtober (Final Fantasy XIV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 3,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26896759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himaAlaya/pseuds/reversemagician
Summary: Do you remember spring, those days before the calamity?
Kudos: 3





	1. wish (1)

**Author's Note:**

> WoLtober! here is a pokemon au

Orion lies on his back, holding the ditto in his hands above his face. Jira-tan droops, and Orion pokes at it gently. 

“It had to be you, huh.” Jira-tan transforms from small and pink into Jirachi. Orion sighs, the pokemon looking almost identical save for their face. Jira-tan’s eyes looked silly, the mouth a little too wobbly. 

The pokemon wiggles free from Orion’s loose grasp, and swoops around the room excitedly. Orion sits up, disturbing Sirius from his rest. The arcanine huffs, rolling over and lying on top of his owner. “Oh no, I’m TRAPPED. What ever will I do now?” He dramatically stretches out, burying his face into Sirius’ fur. Jira-tan lands on the back of Orion’s head, it’s small arms patting his hair.

Orion really is trapped now, beneath his warm arcanine and Jira-tan. If he wasn’t careful, everyone else would join, Rigel included.


	2. wish (2)

Orion lies in the grass, the sun warm on his back. Rigel leans against him, sleeping soundly. Orion doesn’t have the heart to move him, content to pick at the dandelions instead.

He plucks one from the ground, rolling it around in his fingers. He remembers when they were younger, when the fields around Coerthas were still green, when summer turned to autumn. He blows on the seeds gently, making a wish. 

His mother always used to tell him that if he made a wish on a dandelion, it would come true. 

He drops the stem, flicking it away from him. He wasn’t entirely sure he believed in wishes, but it was hard to not believe when his had come true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [please also look at this wonderful illustration.](https://twitter.com/paissawiggler/status/1312874459137748992?s=20)


	3. pulse (1)

Rigel places his hand on Orion’s chest, or was it Fray? He leans in closer, and Fray gently takes his head into his hands, letting Rigel rest against him.

“Listen.” Rigel does, he can hear his heart beating in his chest. “Listen to my voice.” Fray runs his fingers through the hyur’s hair gently. “Listen to our heart beat.” 


	4. pulse (2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> modern au, lil bit horny can't lie.

The music pulses through the small bathroom, the only place that’s quiet enough to have a conversation without shouting. Orion pushes Rigel up against the stall door, kissing him as he pushes his shirt up.

“Wait slow down.” Rigel tries to speak between feverish kisses, Orion refusing to stop.

“You said you wanted the full experience.” Rigel flushes, his entire face going red. “That means I don’t stop.” Rigel nods quickly, wrapping his arms around Orion’s neck. It was such a stark contrast to what Rigel was used to, the comfortable clothes and warm pillows and blankets he usually found Orion in replaced with a leather harness and a see through shirt.

It wasn’t a bad change, not at all.


	5. flowers

Orion gently places something on top of Rigel’s head, a few petals falling from the crown. 

“What’s this?” Rigel reaches up, touching the petals. “A crown?”

“Don’t you remember?” Orion brushes some of the hyur’s hair from his face. “The little ladies day tradition, where the seneschal gives the princess a crown.” 

“Are you my seneschal, then.”

“Haven’t I always been?” Orion kneels in front of him, and takes Rigel’s hand. The elezen kisses his hand. Rigel pulls his hand away, and kneels down as well. 

He takes Orion’s face in his hand, even kneeling he was that much taller. He kisses Orion, and watches as the elezen becomes flustered. “I think this year I’ll be your seneschal instead.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [will smith showing off his wife. look at this beautiful illustration my friend did.](https://twitter.com/paissawiggler/status/1314040638313238531?s=20)


	6. enouement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 5.3 spoilers

Orion sits on the cool marble floor of the seat of sacrifice, staring up at the boundless sky. So much had happened, from the first time he was ever here to now. It occurs to him that this would be the first time Rigel has ever set foot into the tower like this. He thinks back to the days when himself, Lilly and Muir ran up the endless stairs looking for any kind of answer to its existence. 

He thinks about Doga and Unei, were they looking down on them now? Were they proud of the progress they’ve made? It didn’t matter if they were clones, they were still people in their own respect. 

Those days seemed so long ago, almost an eternity away. Rigel comes up behind him, putting his hands on Orion’s shoulders and leaning over him. His hair falls across his shoulders, and into Orion’s face.

“Are you alright?” 

Orion laughs, exhausted, laughing at how Rigel was probably seeing him upside down. “I think I need a drink.” Rigel tilts his head, and his hair tickles Orion’s nose.

They’d come so far, they’d seen so much.

If only his past self could look at him now.


	7. seasons

Warm sunlight spreads across Orion’s face, summer greeting him. He lies in the field, surrounded by flowers just beginning to bloom. “Rigel do you remember spring when we were kids?” 

“I do. I remember longing for those days to come back after the calamity.” He brings his hand up, shielding his eyes from the sun. Orion props himself up, blocking the sun for him.

“Seasons may change, from summer to endless winter, but I’ll always remember the gerbera’s.” He would always bring them back for Rigel, the only flower that the hyur was able to keep alive for more than a week. 


	8. talent

“Is there anything you  _ can’t  _ do Orion?” Rigel closes the book, written in a language he didn’t speak. 

“I’m not exactly a good dancer.”

“That can’t possibly be the only thing.”

The elezen pauses, thinking hard for a moment. “Well I’m shit with magic.”

“Oh that is true.” Rigel recalls his attempts at red magic, rudimentary at best. That was the whole reason they were here, after all, once again in the Gubal library looking for answers, and instead finding books written in elezen that only Orion could read. 

“Last I checked, it blew up in my face too.” Orion picks out another book from the shelf, flipping through it. “What does any of this even mean? None of these things make sense together.” He puts it back, taking out another one. “Didn’t the sharlayans document literally everything? Where is this journal anyways.” Orion takes a crumpled piece of paper from his pocket, a scrap torn from his own journal.

Rigel leans over, trying to read Orion’s handwriting. He grabs the note. “Why were you drawing me?!” The hyur shoves the paper back into his face. 

“What, I can’t sketch you? You’ll be disappointed to know there’s more where that came from then.” Rigel fumbles for words, and Orion takes back his note. “It’s not a crime to want to draw my husband is it.”


	9. past

Orion rushes over to Rigel sitting in front of the fire, holding his book. “Rigel will you read to me?” Carmellia mills behind them, preparing tea for their guest. Orion smiles, excitedly handing over the well loved book that Rigel had given him years ago.

Rigel reaches out, and takes the book in his hands. It was a common sight in the Pinoix home, the two of them sitting cross legged in front of the fireplace wrapped up in blankets. The book is opened up, and Orion sits closer to Rigel, leaning next to him to look at illustrations in the book. Carmellia places the cups of tea in front of them, and returns to her baking.

She can hear Rigel’s voice, reading Orion’s favourite stories until he falls asleep. 

Rigel looks over at Orion, fast asleep next to him. The fire dims slightly, and he closes the book. The smell of night air mixing with the lingering scent of Orion’s cologne and the coffee the group had just made. Even now, the elezen insisted that Rigel read to him from the same book, now more beaten up and well loved.

The hyur smiles, pushing hair from Orion’s eyes. He stirs, pulling the blanket they were sharing up to keep him warmer. Some things never changed, and it was all the more endearing. 


	10. future

“I can’t do it, I can’t do that to dad!” Errex takes a step back, just about dropping his gun. The primal might be a shade of Orion, but it was real enough to touch. That was still their dad, and Errex couldn’t bring himself to land the final blow.

The four stand around, hesitating. 

They knew, they knew it wasn’t Orion. They knew the shade that protected them wasn’t Rigel. 

Something behind them roars, a dark flame flickering to life. The Pinoix children turn, watching someone step from the darkness. 

“There is no shame in hesitation.” The voice echoes, sounding like Orion. Fray steps forward, waving a hand in front of his face to relinquish his helmet. “Not this time.” 

He stands in front of the shade. “This isn’t likely to be our final farewell.” He grasps Caldabolg with both hands, thrusting it into Orion’s chest. The scream he makes is blood curdling, piercing through the haze. Fray slams the sword into the ground, and he kneels. A final prayer, and he vanishes, leaving the sword behind. 


	11. myth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> vampire/werewolf au

“Rigel I’m scared.” Orion stands behind him, holding onto the back of his shirt. He had only been inside the vampire’s home twice, once when he had fallen through the floor and onto him and the second time to retrieve something Rigel was missing.

They had to come back for a few more things, Rigel not completely satisfied until he had all of his mementos. Rigel combs through his old vanity, picking up rings and small accessories given to him over the years by many suitors. He turns them over in his hands, looking into the mirror only to be disappointed by his lack of reflection. He can see Orion in the mirror, watching him look around the slightly dusty room. “Orion, you’re going to be ok.” He takes the werewolf’s hand, and squeezes it gently. “No one is here, they’re all off at some stuffy vampiric social event.” 

“How do you know that?”

“It’s Tuesday.”

He’s still unsure, sticking incredibly close. They move together towards the wardrobe after Rigel hands him a small pouch filled with his jewelry. He opens it, taking stock of the clothing he had left behind the last time. “What if someone is here?” Orion interrupts him, his fear understandable. “Can’t they smell me, I don’t exactly strike people as a forlorn ghost in a moor like you do.” 

Rigel turns around, forcing Orion to untangle his hands from his shirt. “You’re safe, Orion. I promise that you’re perfectly safe here with me.” He puts his hand on Orion’s chest, patting him gently. He can feel Orion’s heart beat, alive and afraid. 

“You promise?”

“I promise.” 


	12. primal

“Dad, who am I named after?” Ysayle asks one day, sitting at the table with Orion. He looks up from his work, and at his daughter.

“You’re named after a dear friend of mine, someone who deserved much better than the hand she was dealt.” He tucks her hair behind her ear, and gently holds her face. “A woman of great courage and strength, and unwavering principle.” 

“Do you think I’ll grow up to be like her?”

“I think even as you are, you would make her very proud.” 


	13. primal (2)

Orion opens his eyes, blinking at the dim light coming through the windows. His head hurts, and everything feels heavy. He brings his hand up, trying to block out the light. Distantly he hears the door open, and then shouting. 

It hurts, it hurts so much. 

More voices follow, and the rushed sounds of footsteps. He sits up slowly, propping himself up against the pillows. Why did his head feel so heavy? 

“You’re awake!” Rigel is the first through the door, followed by Lilly and Muir trying to push past Midnight Dew. The hyur all but throws himself onto the bed, wrapping his arms around Orion. “You were asleep for so long.” He mutters into Orion’s loose shirt, having been the one to undress him earlier. 

Orion holds Rigel, pulling him closer. The hyur grips at his shirt, trying to stay as close as he can. “Well, I’m up now, aren’t I?” His voice sounds as tired as he feels, unmistakably exhausted. 

Rigel peels himself away for a moment, sitting up properly in Orion’s lap. He takes Orion’s face into his hands, rubbing his cheeks with his thumbs slowly. “How do you feel.” 

“Heavy.”

Rigel’s hands wander up, brushing against the horns. “Might be this.” Orion leans into the touch, too tired to worry.

“How’d it happen.” 

“It’s a lousy story.”

Orion nods, holding Rigel’s hand in place. “I’m sorry.” He remembers bits and pieces. “I’m sorry about the blood in your mouth. I wish it were mine.”


	14. affection

They lie in bed, the sun having long set. Orion turns to look towards the window, the curtains partially open to let the night sky shine through. The moon is always beautiful, no matter how full it is. Rigel is curled on top of him, head resting on his chest and an arm thrown across him. He had fallen asleep before Orion, a rare occurrence. Their hands are tangled together on top of the blankets, and Orion squeezes his hand tiredly.

Everyone had told him he should have known better than to fall for a noble, if only they could see them now. He looks at Rigel, the moon spilling across their room. He knew it was cliche, he knew he said it all the time, but even the moon paled in comparison to his husband. 

He settles in, threading his fingers into Rigel’s hair. There was always time to tell him in the morning. 


	15. fc/friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fc snake pit aftermath

Orion groans, sitting up after lying down on something uncomfortable. He pulls at the rope that he had passed out on top of, throwing it onto the floor.

“You’re up.” Imogen says simply, walking towards the door and sticking her head out. “Hey Rigel, your boyfriend is awake.”

“He’s not my boyfriend! He’s my husband!”

“Is there any real difference?”


	16. dance

“Did they have to sing?” Orion falls into the overgrown flowers of Lyhe Ghiah, ignoring the phooka curiously tilting its head towards him. “That song is going to be stuck in my head forever I think.”

Rigel holds his hands out, and Orion takes them, pulling himself back up. He groans, every inch of his body aching. 

“I think I’m sick of this crap old castle.” Rigel comments, and Orion laughs. 

“Well, it could be worse.”

“It could not.”

“I could start singing.” Orion takes his hands, and spins him around, kicking up all the flowers as he does so. He begins the song stuck in his head. “La la la la la, lying lost in thought. Do you love me not?” 

Rigel spins with him, caught up in Orion’s tired excitement. The flowers around them scatter, all their petals drifting through the wind. Orion swings Rigel’s arms. “Follow these petals cast aloft, la la la la la. Will you remember me when I’m gone?” The elezen pulls him in closer, positioning them for a closer kind of dance.

“What was the next part of the song?” Rigel puts his head on Orion’s chest, against the sleek leather armor.

“Something about lovers in the spring, how the garden sings.” 


	17. celebration

Rigel sits up, pushing his pillows up so that they support him better. Orion had woken him up, gently detangling him from all the blankets he had managed to steal over the course of the night. His husband stands at the foot of the bed, holding a tray.

He sets it down on Rigel’s lap, the fold out legs resting on either side of him. The hyur looks down, a full spread of a traditional Ishgardian breakfast. It must have taken forever to assemble, maybe even a few days to make the small assortment of jams in front of him. He knew Orion wouldn’t settle for something sub-par, even if it was something as simple as jam. “What’s the occasion?”

“Rigel, it’s your nameday.” Orion sits down on the bed at Rigel’s feet, carefully holding a large pot of tea. 

“It’s what?”

“Your nameday!” He holds up the pot. “Look, I even made the tea right today.” Carefully he pours the tea into the cup, putting the pot down on the chest at the end of their bed. 

“You used the nice china.” Rigel comments, taking the cup of tea. 

“Of course I did.” 

“Where’s your tea then?” 

“Oh, oh shit I left it in the kitchen.” Orion stands up in a hurry. “It’s going to get cold.” He turns to Rigel, taking the hyur’s face in his hands. He presses a kiss to his hair, and then to his lips. “I’ll be right back.” He leaves the room, leaving the door wide open for the cats to wander in. 

It was a day worth celebrating, and Orion would never let him forget it. 


	18. drink

Orion reaches over, grabbing Rigel’s tea cup by the handle and pulling it towards him. Rigel had poured the last of the tea into his own cup, ignoring Orion’s protests about wanting more and not wanting to bother with making another pot. It probably would have been a good idea, given that it’d be gone regardless.

“How much milk did you even put in here?” Orion looks into the tea cup, the tea inside still rich in colour, but with enough milk to have likely been the entirety of what he set out. 

“Enough.”

“And how much sugar?”

“Enough.” Rigel turns the page of his book, not looking up. 

The elezen brings the cup to his lips, taking a sip. He makes a face, putting it down just as quickly as he picked it up. “How can you drink this? It’s too sweet.” Orion pushes the cup back towards his husband, getting up from the table. 

“What’s wrong, it’s sweet, just like you are.” 

Orion’s face heats up, embarrassed even now by small praise. He takes the empty pot from the table, and presses a kiss to Rigel’s hair. “I’m making another pot, don’t drink it all on me this time.”

Rigel looks up from his book, bringing his hand up to Orion’s face. He gently pulls Orion down, and gives him a kiss. “I can’t guarantee that I won’t if you make my favourite kind.”

“You know I always do.”

Rigel hums in affirmation. “Well, maybe this time I won’t.” 


End file.
